User blog:MGRza/Resource Farming
'Resource Farming' When mass crafting one easily runs out of certain resources whether you have all the fealty buildings running on producing crafting materials or not, it gets especially difficult when you have the multiplier where you craft more than one of certain items, below I will give a few brief tips on how to increase resource materials. This link directs you to the Adventure rewards page ,displaying which adventure drops what including drop rates. http://gotascent.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Adventure_Rewards 'The No Gold cost option would be as follow:' 'Talents .' Tully Fealty, Talent, Harvest ' 2% faster resource completion time for resources, can be upgraded 8 times, ending at 16%. '''Attack Speed Talents ' Each of the nine categories have a talent where you can invest 8 points into it giving you a total of 24% faster attacking speed making adventures even faster. Fight has Planned Route for example; Spy has Inside agent and so on. So investing into the attack of your choice will speed this up for you '''Buildings Upgrades: Village Centre : Each upgrade into one of the buildings options reduces crafting times for the chosen resource. Adventure Party : Have as many Sworn Swords in your adventure party as your level allows you, using the above link, find the quest that drops the item you want, go for the lowest quest, sure the xp and silver will be less but so will the completion time be, this way you send a number of Sworn Swords on a adventure faster farming the resource you want. While the above is running ensure that your fealty buildings are either busy making the rest of the resources or converting some into others, putting time aside for this will increase resource harvesting by large figures. Arms of the kraken is a Greyjoy talent that lessens adventure time by 3% per talent point and goes up to 24% cutting time by a fourth. ( Speed up times I won’t list here,, I have a guide that explains how to increase speed ups of Quests and Adventures with seals, find it ere. 'Gold Option tips:' For those that have or is able to buy gold, the following lists several tips on how to farm resources faster. Talents to unlock and invest talent points in. 'Party Category:' Treasure Seekers ( both of them contributes to roll bonuses to obtain crafting goods from common to rare) Master Treasure Seekers ( both of them contributes to roll bonuses to obtain crafting goods from common to rare) Individual Assignments ( Giving you the option to send your Sworn Swords on different adventures) Building Upgrades: 'Village Centre: ' Brewhouse: Unlocks option to create more than one of a resource, maximum 6 at a time. Market: Exchange: Decreases production time of non-luck resources , 3% at a time Peddlers: Increases production capacity. Fealty Buildings: Their 10 gold upgrade which increases production capacity: Fishery: Pier, unlocks random resource production. Great Hall: Not adding anything here since I suggest you only use keepsakes for the 400 peerless craft option. As soon as i have more information i will update this page. Category:Blog posts